Anata no Tame
by Hana-Lis
Summary: Por ela, ele faria tudo. Pisaria em seu orgulho, deixaria tombar um império. O senhor absoluto das Terras do Oeste admirado e temido entre os clãs dos inu-youkais faria de tudo para tê-la ao seu lado, até mesmo... abdicar de sua imortalidade?
1. Rin, a menina que virou mulher

_**Nota**__**: Inuyasha não me pertence, pertence a sua criadora Rumiko Takahashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Ano novo, vida nova. Projetos novos! Acho que não há uma forma melhor de se começar 2011 não é? Começar realmente com o pé direito? Sendo então, cá estou, f__inalmente postando uma fanfic de Inuyasha, porque eu simplesmente amo SessyxRin! ^^_

_

* * *

_

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

_

* * *

_

_Por ela, ele faria tudo. _

_Tudo._

* * *

**Anata no Tame**

**Capítulo I: Rin, a menina que virou mulher**

Kaede e Kagome haviam passado a manhã toda recolhendo ervas medicinais e agora as armazenavam em potes de cerâmica distintos. Aos seus quase oitenta anos Kaede ainda era a mesma de sempre, e seus serviços como _miko,_ ainda eram considerados preciosos para muita gente, mesmo que Kagome fosse a miko oficial de sua pequena aldeia agora. Havia ensinado tudo o que sabia a Kagome e há muito tempo, ela já não era considerada sua aprendiza e sim, companheira. Purificavam _youkais_ juntas, cuidavam de enfermos, mas viagens para fora do vilarejo ficavam a encargo de Kagome agora. Kaede, ainda que continuasse vigorosa como em sua juventude, sentia o peso dos anos sobre seus ombros e já não podia sair em viagens muito longas como antigamente.

-Kaede_-obaa-chan_... Esqueci de lhe dizer, mas preciso visitar Mariko-chan essa tarde. Ela já está em seu sétimo mês de gestação e tem tido algumas complicações. Disse-lhe que lhe levaria um chá feito com aquelas ervas raras que encontramos no monte Yuuki.

-Kagome; Kaede se voltou para a mulher ao seu lado. –Pode ir ver Mariko-chan, eu termino de guardar isso aqui.

_-Arigato,_ Kaede-obaa-chan!

A jovem sacerdotiza agradeceu sincera e rumou para fora da cabana com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos.

Sempre que havia uma jovem grávida no vilarejo Kagome direcionava um cuidado e atenção especiais com elas, entretanto, Kaede percebia que após uma onda de felicidade, devido a uma nova vida que estava por vir, quase sempre Kagome se tornava melancólica. Fazia dez anos desde que Naraku fora derrotado e cerca de sete anos desde que Kagome retornara a _Sengoku Jidai_ e decidira ficar com Inuyasha. Eles não puderam ter um casamento, uma união considerada válida na sociedade, sendo um casal de humana e youkai. Aquilo era inconcebível para a grande maioria das pessoas, mas viviam suas vidas com muito mais amor e felicidade do que muitos casais considerados _"normais"_ que Kaede conhecia.

Era realmente uma pena que a benção de um filho não tivesse chegado até eles.

Mesmo com todos os conhecimentos que tinha Kaede não havia conseguido ajudar o casal. Talvez na era em que Kagome vivia anteriormente houvessem outros meios, ou então não, mas o fato era que aquilo machucara e ainda machucava muito Kagome.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, parecia quase que agradecido com isso.

Obviamente se entristecia com o sofrimento da mulher, mas certa vez confidenciara a Kaede que talvez tivesse sido melhor assim. A vida de um _hanyou_ era algo difícil e não queria nada daquilo para seus filhos. Sua vida havia sido um verdadeiro inferno. Nem humano e nem demônio, apenas um ser híbrido que não tinha espaço em lugar nenhum. Gerar outro ser que poderia sofrer tanto quanto havia sofrido no passado, o entristecia muito mais do que de fato não ter um herdeiro.

Com o passar dos anos Kagome, de certa forma, havia se conformado com a possibilidade de ser estéril, que talvez, ambos o fossem, e se alegrava cuidando das grávidas do vilarejo, mas havia chegado ao extremo. Havia chegado ao extremo de pedir que Inuyasha a abandonasse e tentasse ter herdeiros com alguma outra mulher ou fêmea youkai fértil. Kagome sentia-se incompleta por não poder gerar o fruto de seu amor e pensava que, talvez, Inuyasha também se sentisse assim, incompleto junto de uma mulher incompleta.

Essa havia sido a maior crise do casal até então, mas Kaede sabia que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, algo que ultrapassara eras, vidas, seria mais forte do que isso. Ainda sim sabia que Kagome continuava a nutrir uma fagulha de esperança bem lá no fundo e que, talvez, essa fagulha um dia se acendesse por simplesmente ter sido velada e acreditada.

Deus tinha o costume de desenhar caminhos e sussurrar palavras que muitas vezes não compreendíamos, mas quando descobríamos a rota certa a seguir, tudo se tornava mais fácil e havia um merecido prêmio no fim dele.

_**-Hum-hum...**_

Alguém pigarreou à suas costas e Kaede não precisou se virar para saber quem era. E não era Kagome, era alguém que há um bom tempo não via.

-Como vai, _pequeno youkai-sapo?_ Já faz um tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos.

-É Jaken-_sama,_ velha; retrucou um Jaken irritado, ainda que o tom da mulher soasse amistoso. Para Jaken conversas que incluíam a palavra _pequeno_ sempre lhe soavam de forma pejorativa.

Kaede se voltou para trás e se deparou com a cena de sempre, a costumeira cena que de tempos em tempos ocorria, Jaken com um imenso embrulho nas mãos que mal conseguia carregar com seus braços curtos. A lustrosa testa do youkai respingava gotículas de suor pelo esforço.

Era assim que Sesshoumaru pretendia recuperar meses de distanciamento? Youkais realmente não entendiam sentimentos humanos.

-Outro quimono? –indagou Kaede enquanto pegava o pesado embrulho das mãos do youkai que tão logo se curvou aliviado.

Jaken levou a manga do quimono até sua pequena carranca verde e mal humorada. Demorou um certo tempo ali, enxugando a resplandecente testa ensopada.

-Sesshoumaru deveria saber que quimonos como esse são vestes de princesas não de camponesas de pés sujos; disse-lhe Kaede e o youkai finalmente a fitou.

-Nisso, tenho de concordar, mas...

Jaken ponderou, um clique de iluminação em sua mente, daqueles que você leva alguns segundos para compreender. Imediatamente se recompôs, ereto, como se alguém o tivesse fisgado no trazeiro. Sua estranha boca em forma de bico se abriu e então se fechou. Uma, duas vezes. Era como se lentamente as palavras da mulher lhe fizessem sentido, um sentido _depreciativo_ e _desrespeitoso_ de que não gostava nem um pouco. Abandonar sufixos de tratamento ao se referir a alguém como Sesshoumaru? _Ao seu lord?_ Aquela bruxa velha realmente não sabia o seu lugar.

_-Mais respeito com o Sesshouuumaru-sama, velha! _

Jaken finalmente respondeu, gritou com sua vozinha esganiçada e irritante. Apontou acusadoramente para a sacerdotisa, o pequeno dedo verde em riste, mas para o seu desgosto, a mulher não lhe pareceu sequer estar incomodada.

Kaede tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas preferiu manter-se calada. Algo lhe dizia que aquela visita, depois de todos aqueles meses, seria deveras importante.

-Bem, mas...; Jaken se recompôs diante do silêncio da mulher, os olhos fendados buscando os cantos da cabana. –Onde raios anda essa menina afinal?

Rin. Era aquilo que lhe importava, era por isso que estava ali e por isso mesmo seria algo importante.

-Rin? –Kaede lhe sorriu, agora sim lhe dando atenção. –Rin-chan ainda é a mesma youkai-sapo, nunca irá mudar, ainda que já não seja a mesma garotinha de anos atrás. Deve estar por aí, andando a esmo e cantarolando, colhendo flores, nadando num rio. Já não tenho mais idade para sair procurando por ela.

_-Droga!_ Que menina mais...; Jaken se conteve depois de dar um soco contra a própria mão e resmungar baixinho, o que não completou em voz alta. –Tenho um recado do Sesshouuumaru-sama e...

-Ele vem visitá-la por esses dias, não é? –Kaede interveio. –Sesshoumaru é tão cheio de formalidades; suspirou.

-Na verdade, ele vem conversar com você primeiro, velha.

-Comigo? –Kaede indagou surpresa confirmando que estava certa em suas deduções.

-Hai, primeiro com você, mas seria bom que Rin-chan estivesse _apresentável_ dessa vez; resmungou Jaken como se remoesse algo definitivamente desagradável em suas memórias, a expressão séria tornando-se carrancuda mais uma vez.

_-Apresentável?_

Kaede riu internamente. Na última visita de Sesshoumaru, Rin aparecera de surpresa com os pés sujos de lama, cabelos desgrenhados e roupas surradas. Sesshoumaru não lhe dissera nada, não apresentara qualquer sinal de desaprovação ou qualquer reação, mas isso era o esperado dele. Quem é que sabia o que realmente se passava na cabeça de Sesshoumaru afinal? Jaken, por sua vez, arregalou os olhos fendados e apontou para a garota como se a mesma tivesse cometido um crime gravíssimo ou coisa do tipo.

_Aquilo lá era jeito de se apresentar ao seu senhor? _

Jaken tinha o costume de dizer que expressava as reações e emoções que Sesshoumaru não podia expressar. Sesshoumaru o fitava com um olhar tão gelado que congelaria até mesmo o inferno depois disso. Aquela não havia sido uma excessão, mas o _estado_ de Rin naquela ocasião tinha um motivo.

Fazia um bom tempo que Rin insistia que precisava aprender a arte da espada e Inuyasha havia se tornado forçadamente o seu professor de _kenjutsu_.

_Kagome o obrigara._

Agora, entre resmungos descontentes, ele era obrigado a sorrir também.

No fim Inuyasha até havia aprendido a gostar de ser o mestre de alguém, isso o enaltecia no fim das contas. Sango, vez ou outra, lhe ensinava algo também, parte de seu aprendizado de _taiijya, _mas cuidar de seus sete filhos dava mais trabalho do que caçar youkais e isso se tornara esporádico_. _Rin lhes pedira para guardar esse segredo de Sesshoumaru e Kaede entendia o porque. Sesshoumaru a via como uma boneca de porcelana, frágil e desprotegida. Rin sabiamente não queria contrariá-lo.

Na opinião de Kaede esse segredo ainda jazia oculto, caso contrário Sesshoumaru já a teria levado para longe dali e decapitado o irmão mais novo.

Agora, no presente momento, Kaede não saberia dizer se isso poderia continuar oculto dos olhos e, principalmente, do olfato apurado de Sesshoumaru. Agora era... _diferente_.

Sesshoumaru passara meses sem retornar e nesse meio tempo as coisas haviam mudado um pouco.

-Está certo, youkai-sapo. Irei avisar Rin-chan para que dessa vez ela se apresente como Sesshoumaru deseja, ou seja, _como uma princesa;_ o tom de Kaede saiu um tanto quanto jocoso, mas Jaken aparentemente não o percebeu.

-Dentro de uma semana, na próxima quarta-feira após o pôr-do-sol. Diga para ela vestir esse quimono que eu trouxe, velha. Isso é... importante; o olhar de Jaken momentaneamente se tornou distante e pensativo. A coisa era séria, mais séria do que Kaede imaginara a princípio. –Acredito que o momento tenha chegado.

-O momento?

Kaede vasculhou a pequena face do youkai.

-O momento de Rin-chan decidir em que mundo pretende viver...

* * *

-Kohaku-kun, acha mesmo que eu posso melhorar?

A garota mirava seu reflexo na lâmina da espada. Gostava do efeito disforme de seu rosto ali. Enquanto girava a lâmina nas mãos via seu reflexo sendo cortado ao meio, formando duas _Rin's._ Uma era a que todos conheciam e a outra, bem, a outra era a Rin que ninguém mais conhecia a não ser a si mesma.

Kohaku ponderou, não porque não soubesse o que lhe dizer, mas sim porque simplesmente gostava de observá-la quando ela jazia distante daquele jeito. Era o momento perfeito para se observar sem ser notado, o que já se acostumara a fazer por quase um ano.

-É claro. Por quê não, Rin? –os belos olhos castanhos da garota ainda jaziam fixos na espada. Kohaku, de certa forma, chegava a sentir-se inciumado. Sua _katana_ parecia ter se tornado um objeto de adoração para a garota.

-Não sei; confessou-lhe Rin entregando-lhe a espada. –Às vezes penso que sou mais fraca do que imagino e isso me incomoda. Não gosto disso. Por mais que me esforce é como se eu continuasse a mesma, entende? Igualmente fraca. E isso me faz lembrar de como eu era antes, de algo que não quero nunca mais sentir na vida.

-Rin; Kohaku espreitou a face da garota, ansioso, afinal sabia a onde ela estava querendo chegar. Sua busca no entanto foi frustrada.

A garota repentinamente pareceu desviar de sua rota de pensamentos, como se tivesse dito o que não devia ou simplesmente quisesse dar o assunto como encerrado.

Rin muito pouco havia lhe contado sobre sua vida antes de encontrar Sesshoumaru, da morte dos pais, da própria morte após ser atacada por uma matilha de lobos. Talvez quando criança ela precisasse falar e ao mesmo tempo não pudesse, o trauma sofrido não lhe permitia. Agora? Agora não mais. Como os sábios tinham o costume de dizer, era melhor não desenterrar velhos fantasmas. O passado é imutável ainda que o presente seja uma nova chance de recomeçar.

_-Inuyasha-sama nunca me leva a sério nos treinos..._; a garota jogou-se sobre a grama verde e fitou o céu. Seus longos cabelos negros se espalharam sobre o chão e de seus lábios um muxoxo frustrado, meio que indignado, se dissipou._ –_Já faz mais de um ano que treinamos kenjutsu e ele ainda me faz usar uma _bokken._ Quando é que ele vai me deixar usar uma espada de verdade, hã?

Kohaku se jogou de costas sobre a grama também.

-Inuyasha-sama é um youkai, Rin-chan; começou o rapaz. –Qualquer excesso da parte dele poderia realmente te machucar; disse-lhe Kohaku enquanto mirava o movimento das nuvens naquele fim de tarde.

Diferente de Inuyasha, Kohaku não se importava de treinar usando uma katana de verdade com a garota, ainda que tivesse igual cuidado. Rin já possuía uma certa habilidade em kenjutsu e Kohaku, vez ou outra, lhe emprestava uma espada reserva que sempre trazia consigo durante os treinos.

-Eu sei; resmungou Rin se apoiando num dos braços para fitar o rapaz. Quando Kohaku enfim pode vislumbrar seu rosto, um terno sorriso pairava ali. –Por isso fiquei feliz quando você veio visitar Sango-chan, resolveu passar algum tempo aqui e se ofereceu para treinar comigo. Sei que não é permanente e que tão logo você voltará para sua vida e suas longas viagens, mas sou-lhe realmente grata pelos últimos meses. Sango-chan é uma boa mestra, mas nem sempre tem tempo para me ensinar as artes taiijya.

-E isso, de certa forma, _é tudo culpa do Miroku..._ _Céus!_ –Kohaku levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e depois suspirou cansado. Os olhos de Rin estavam em si. –Quando é que aqueles dois vão parar de ter filhos? Hein?

Rin riu alto e então voltou a se sentar mirando a expressão desgostosa do amigo, seu rosto levemente rosado depois do comentário. Kohaku riu de volta para si. As pequenas sardas em seu nariz ainda estavam ali e a faziam se recordar do garoto que conhecera anos antes. Seus olhos ainda eram os mesmos. Ele, ainda era o mesmo, mas sua alma jazia sem qualquer mácula ou dor agora. Gostava de Kohaku e de não terem perdido aquele laço de amizade com o passar dos anos.

Haviam se visto muito pouco nos últimos anos antes do retorno do rapaz há alguns meses, mas quando voltaram a se encontrar e a conversar fora como se o tempo jamais houvesse passado. Antes disso as únicas vezes em que o havia visto de relance haviam sido no nascimento dos sobrinhos do rapaz. Sempre que Sango dava a luz, Kohaku dava um jeito de vir visitar a irmã e conhecer o mais novo membro da família. Era comum que o visse pelo menos uma vez por ano, mas suas vindas ao vilarejo eram tão fugazes quanto a vida de uma cigarra. Kohaku geralmente vinha à noite, conhecia o novo sobrinho e no outro dia bem cedo partia. Não tinham tempo para por a conversa em dia. Agora que era um taiijya altamente requisitado, Kohaku vivia viajando por terras longínquas, não tinha tempo para jogar conversa fora. Estava ali numa espécie de "férias", mas logo voltaria ao trabalho. Sango o havia convencido a ficar um pouco mais quando perdera o bebê há alguns meses e o irmão tinha vindo visitá-la. Precisava do apoio do irmão num momento tão triste quanto aquele e Kohaku realmente precisava de um descanso depois de todos aqueles anos de trabalho duro.

-Eu queria uma roupa dessas; Rin apontou para os trajes taiijya do rapaz que se sentou, ele sempre os usava nos treinos. Rin não possuía um como aquele e seu quimono masculino e calças não lhe agradavam como as roupas do amigo. –Queria ser como você, Kohaku-kun; completou.

-Como eu?

-Hai. Queria poder sair sem rumo e voar para longe; começou a garota com um olhar sonhador enquanto fitava as planícies e as plantações de arroz ao longe. –Às vezes me sinto sozinha mesmo estando rodeada de gente. Talvez estar realmente sozinha me faça sentir saudades de casa; completou voltando-se para o amigo.

-A gente se acostuma, Rin; respondeu-lhe Kohaku. –Eu já não vejo um lugar específico como lar. Lar para mim se tornou um lugar qualquer onde eu me sinta bem, ainda que por pouco tempo.

-Mas...; a garota ponderou cautelosa. –Não sente falta de seus amigos, de seus sobrinhos, de Sango-chan?

-Hai, mas essa vida não tem espaço para mim, entende? –começou Kohaku. –Sango tem sua vida, seus filhos, esposo. Eu não estou incluído nisso, ou pelo menos não me vejo em meio a isso sem me sentir um intruso, um estranho entre eles. Até mesmo porque, com tudo aquilo de filho que aqueles dois têm, nem haveria espaço para mim mesmo; o rapaz sorriu divertido. –A cada ano a casa deles me parece ficar menor. Tenho dormido na varanda da casa, sabia?

-São sete crianças lindas! –sorriu Rin. –Eu ajudei Kaede-obaa-chan e Kagome-chan no último parto, pena que Sango-chan tenha perdido o bebê. No ano passado ela também perdeu outra criança; o olhar da garota tornou-se momentaneamente melancólico.

-É verdade; confirmou Kohaku com tristeza e percebendo-o deprimido, Rin tratou de mudar o tom da conversa.

-Sango-chan é uma mulher forte, como poucas, e isso me faz pensar que de certa forma eu devo estar perdendo alguma coisa importante em minha vida; sorriu-lhe para então voltar a fitar o horizonte.

-Talvez, construir sua própria família? –sugeriu Kohaku diante expressão pensativa da garota. Talvez devesse ter guardado aquilo para si, mas quando percebeu já o havia dito.

Rin demorou em lhe responder.

_-Lie._ Eu só poderei pensar em minha própria família quando estiver junto de Sesshoumaru-sama mais uma vez.

Ela lhe sorriu, um leve tom rosado encantadoramente lhe chegando a face.

Foi a vez de Kohaku se recolher em seus pensamentos.

Sabia das eventuais visitas de Sesshoumaru, do anseio de Rin por elas, mas duvidava muito que um dia ele realmente a levasse para viver consigo mais uma vez. Sesshoumaru era um youkai, um orgulhoso youkai, que dizia odiar humanos na mesma proporção que odiava hanyous, ainda que Rin parecesse ser uma excessão.

Era realmente improvável que Sesshoumaru realizasse o desejo dela, mas pensar que talvez ele o fizesse, o incomodava. Youkais como Sesshoumaru só mantinham humanas, mulheres crescidas e vivas junto de si, quando desejavam tornar-se o seu _danna. _

-Ah e de e Jaken-sama e A-uhn também! –completou uma animada Rin chamando-lhe a atenção. –Sinto falta do mal humor de Jaken-sama e de poder galopar pelo céu na sela de A-uhn.

-Acha mesmo que um dia Sesshoumaru a levará com ele? –Kohaku ponderou, tinha medo de usar o tom errado e destruir aquele ar sonhador da garota.

-Hai. Ele me disse, ou melhor, ele me prometeu, que quando for a hora certa, ele irá me levar com ele; Rin sorriu radiante. Lembrava-se nitidamente da promessa que o youkai havia lhe feito há dez anos quando a deixara sob os cuidados de Kaede no vilarejo. –Depois disso, ele nunca mais irá me deixar.

Kohaku não conseguiu proferir mais nada depois daquela declaração. Rin tinha uma espécie de idolatria por Sesshoumaru, algo que, de certa forma, conseguia compreender, mas isso parecia ter sofrido sutis mudanças com o passar dos anos. De garotinha agradecida por ter sido salva, por ter ganhado uma espécie de anjo protetor, ela havia passado a jovem mulher, encantada diante de um homem de tamanha perfeição, que o fazia se aparentar ao ser perfeito dos seus sonhos: Um príncipe.

E Sesshoumaru o era, um poderoso e perigoso príncipe youkai.

Que chances teria tendo de competir com alguém como Sesshoumaru?

-Bom, talvez, ele não tenha me dito com todas essas palavras, afinal, Sesshoumaru-sama não é o tipo de pessoa que anda tagarelando por aí, mas eu aprendi a compreender os seus longos silêncios com o passar dos anos e eu acho que...

-Eu preciso ir, Rin; Kohaku a cortou. Sentia-se miseravelmente infeliz por sentir-se daquela forma, mas não havia como reprimir aquele sentimento. Ouvi-la falar de Sesshoumaru com tanto sentimento fazia com que sentisse raiva do youkai, ciúmes. Inveja.

-Já? –indagou-lhe Rin.

-Já.

-Que pena, mas voltemos juntos para o vilarejo então; Rin sorriu e então puxou o rapaz pela mão para que ele se levantasse.

"_Rin-chan, talvez esse lugar realmente não tenha mais espaço para mim.."._

Pensou o rapaz enquanto era arrastado monte abaixo.

* * *

Rin sentou-se no _futton_ com uma expressão maravilhada no rosto. Afoita, desfez o embrulho à sua frente e seu sorriso só se alargou.

-Gostou do quimono, Rin? –indagou Kaede que a fitava de perto depois de lhe entregar o embrulho, o qual havia habilmente escondido da garota por uma semana.

Os olhos da garota abandonaram o belo quimono em tons de vermelho e dourado e se voltaram para a velha mulher.

_-Ele vem me ver?_

Kaede sabia que a euforia de Rin não era exatamente com os quimonos e seus metros e metros de seda cara. Ela raramente os usava depois, exceto, quando Sesshoumaru vinha lhe visitar. Segundo Rin vestir roupas caras como aquelas vivendo num vilarejo tão simples como aquele em que viviam, seria algo provocativo, depreciativo com as demais garotas. Elas não tinham alguém como Sesshoumaru para lhes dar presentes caros como aqueles.

Em dez anos Rin havia ganhado muita coisa e acabara se desfazendo de um ou outro quimono que já não lhe servia mais, ou então, presenteado alguma jovem noiva, por exemplo, mas não podia presentear a todas. Aqueles eram presentes de Sesshoumaru, não podia simplesmente livrar-se deles. Só esperava que ele não desse pela falta de algum deles ou então se zangasse por isso.

Kaede bem sabia que os presentes que a garota ganhava eram um pretexto para rever Sesshoumaru e era o que de fato a deixava encantada e radiante como uma borboleta que acabara de transmutar de seu casulo. Rin era uma garota de dezesseis anos agora e era normal que uma garota da sua idade ficasse eufórica diante da possibilidade de estar junto de alguém como Sesshoumaru. O maldito youkai era lindo, um verdadeiro príncipe, que mulher não se sentiria atraída por ele?

-E então, _obaa-chan? _Sesshoumaru-sama vem me ver? –a garota insistiu esperançosa. –Faz tanto tempo que ele não vem.

-Hai; Kaede suspirou vencida. Havia sido uma decisão sábia esperar até a véspera da visita de Sesshoumaru para só então avisar a garota e lhe dar o quimono. –Amanhã, ao pôr-do-sol.

-Que bom, Kaede-obaa-chan! Eu realmente já estava com saudades dele...

As bochechas da garota coraram e ela voltou sua atenção para o quimono, temendo que Kaede percebesse. Kaede não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Se Sesshoumaru realmente viesse no dia seguinte e lhe dissesse que a levaria consigo, Rin não relutaria nem mesmo por um segundo. Seria sim e _sim._ Era como se ela estivesse ligada, enfeitiçada por ele desde o dia que se conheceram. A garotinha virara mulher e se o youkai a quisesse fazer _sua _mulher, ela o seria sem recusa. Rin ainda era jovem e inocente, mas seu coração palpitava acelerado a simples menção do nome de Sesshoumaru. Ela o queria e a ninguém mais. Qualquer um que a conhecesse saberia disso.

Kaede já havia visto isso mais de uma vez para estar enganada. Kikyou, Kagome, tantas outras mais...

Deixar Rin no vilarejo sob seus cuidados fora idéia do próprio Sesshoumaru e por esse mesmo motivo, para que essa espécie de _laço_ fosse fortalecido ou então apagado. Rin precisava reaprender a viver entre os seus para só então, de fato poder escolher que caminho seguir.

Sesshoumaru não queria alguém o seguindo por agradecimento ou então idolatria, para isso já havia a incômoda presença de Jaken. Seu ego e orgulho eram grandes demais para suportar tais coisas vindas de Rin também. Por isso, por mais difícil que fosse, Sesshoumaru deixaria que Rin e somente ela decidisse.

-Ele, ele... Sesshoumaru-sama, ele; a garota titubeava enquanto acariciava os bordados do quimono.

-Sim, ele pediu para que vestisse o quimono que te enviou pelo youkai-sapo; respondeu Kaede.

_-É tão lindo!_ –Rin suspirou e abraçou o quimono, uma certa ambiguidade inconscientemente escondida em suas palavras. Kaede deu alguns poucos passos em direção a saída, mas então parou.

-Rin?

-Hai.

-Tome um banho e lave os cabelos. Não se preocupe, eu irei te ajudar depois.

-Hai, Kaede-obaa-chan; a garota lhe sorriu e nem ao menos teve a curiosidade de lhe perguntar por que deveria lavar os cabelos pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Se Sesshoumaru sentisse o cheiro de Kohaku em Rin... Aquilo não acabaria bem. Kaede desconfiava que Sesshoumaru só deixara Rin, a _sua_ Rin ali porque sabia que Kohaku não ficaria ali depois da destruição de Naraku.

A ideia de ter um _rival_ certamente o incomodava como incomodaria a qualquer homem. Kohaku lhe seria um rival perigoso se tivesse continuado a viver no vilarejo e crescido junto de Rin. Quantos e quantos casais, Kaede vira se formar depois de terem brincado juntos na infância?

Ainda que Rin não tivesse olhos para mais ninguém, ainda que ele dissesse que a deixaria escolher, no fim das contas Kaede sabia que perder Rin para Kohaku ou qualquer outro homem estava fora de cogitação. No fundo era como se Sesshoumaru soubesse que Rin jamais seria de ninguém mais além de si mesmo.

_-Maldito youkai pretensioso..._

-O que disse, o_baa-chan?_ –indagou a garota diante do olhar sisudo e do baixo resmungo da velha mulher.

Kaede sorriu.

-Nada querida, apenas faça o que te pedi. E a propósito, amanhã Kohaku não poderá treinar com você. Ele estará ocupado e você também. Kagome precisará da sua ajuda para colher algumas ervas no vilarejo vizinho. Eu já não tenho mais idade para caminhadas longas como essa por isso você irá acompanhá-la no meu lugar.

-H-Hai.

Concordou a garota e dessa vez pensou em perguntar por que com relação ao treino, afinal para colher as ervas metade da manhã seria o suficiente, mas a velha mulher se foi antes que tivesse a oportunidade.

* * *

"_Miroku... Céus! Será que você só pensa... nisso?"_

"_As crianças já estão quase dormindo, Sango-chan..."_

Não era incomum que Kohaku ouvisse ou então presenciasse cenas do tipo na casa da irmã. Não havia nada de errado nisso, eram casados, mas aquilo só aumentava aquela sensação de que aquele não era o seu lugar. Sentia-se um _incômodo,_ talvez não para a irmã, mas para o _houshi_ ex-portador do _Kaasana_ sim. Vez ou outra via o houshi de cara amarrada depois das crianças já estarem na cama.

Sango lhe lançava um olhar mortal e isso se suavizava, de forma que um sorriso amarelo se estampava na face do cunhado, mas o desconforto de Kohaku não.

A fim de evitar isso, Kohaku sentou-se na varanda onde muitas vezes acabava dormindo. Algum tempo depois certamente a irmã o chamaria para o jantar ou então as crianças se jogariam em cima de si. O sol já se punha e o rapaz ficou ali, em silencio, a observar o horizonte. Um certo tempo depois o piso de madeira rangeu sob os passos de alguém que se aproximava, mas quando esse alguém se sentou ao seu lado não era Sango ou então um dos sobrinhos, era Miroku.

-Kohaku-san.

-Miroku-sama.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e voltaram a fitar o horizonte que se desbotava a medida que a noite avançava. Miroku se remexeu incomodado ao seu lado e então, enfim voltou a falar. Era como se não soubesse ao certo por onde começar.

-Preciso conversar com você, Kohaku-san.

_Conversar?_ Kohaku já imaginava que _tipo_ de conversa teriam... O houshi curiosamente pervertido lhe perguntaria mais uma vez sobre sua vida pessoal? Ou melhor, sobre sua intimidade? Como por exemplo, com quantas mulheres já havia dormido? Essa fora uma das primeiras coisas que lhe perguntara quando retornara há alguns meses, alegando que a vida que havia escolhido poderia lhe ser... _útil,_ nesse sentido. Muitas viagens, muitos lugares para se conhecer e muitas mulheres para se...

Irritada e envergonhada Sango quase o matou por isso.

Sim, ele havia lhe perguntado isso na frente da esposa. Mas pensando melhor, Kohaku supunha que a conversa seria outra agora. Sua permanecia incômoda ali talvez.

-Sou-lhe todo ouvidos, Miroku-sama; respondeu-lhe Kohaku mirando a face do homem ao seu lado.

Miroku suspirou pausadamente, mas não se voltou para o rapaz.

-Rin-chan se tornou uma bela mulher, não acha? –indagou-lhe Miroku, sem desprender os olhos do horizonte.

-Como? –Kohaku sentiu-se estranho com aquela inesperada pergunta, um frio incômodo no estômago. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos aquilo.

-Eu já percebi, Kohaku-san, a forma como olha para ela; Miroku enfim se voltou para o rapaz que corou ligeiramente.

-Miroku-sama; Kohaku desviou o olhar.

-Eu sou homem, Kohaku-san, entendo você, mas...

-Mas...? –Kohaku voltou a fitar o homem ao seu lado. Seus olhos negros pareciam-lhe astutos como os de uma águia. Miroku ponderou por um bom tempo antes de enfim lhe responder.

-Mas talvez fosse melhor não pensar em Rin-chan dessa forma, Kohaku-san. Há tantas moças bonitas nesse vilarejo, em outros vilarejos, e, Rin-chan, ela...

_-Ela não está disponível?_ Não está ao meu alcance, não é? –Kohaku interveio mais exaltado e incomodado do que desejaria estar. –Eu sei disso, Miroku-sama. Eu sei; completou cabisbaixo.

-Kohaku-san...

Miroku mirou o rapaz que agora fitava o chão, como se não tivesse coragem de lhe fitar nos olhos. Esperou que ele voltasse a lhe fitar e então continuou.

-Sango me disse que amanhã Sesshoumaru virá visitar Rin-chan. Nós achamos melhor você não se aproximar muito dela amanhã e...

_-Acaso ela é prisioneira dele?_ –o rapaz explodiu surpreendendo o monge.

-Kohaku-san; Miroku ponderou. –Sesshoumaru reconhecerá o seu cheiro assim que chegar aqui, talvez antes disso, e, sentir o seu cheiro nela pode...

-Miroku-sama; Kohaku mais uma vez interveio e agora seu tom havia se abrandado, se tornado quase que vencido, melancólico. –Rin está apaixonada por ele, ela jamais se interessou por mim. Sesshoumaru não tem o que temer, ela jamais vai olhar pra outro homem além dele.

Os olhos do rapaz e do homem se cruzaram por um doloroso segundo de compreensão, de cumplicidade.

-Kohaku-san...

_**-Chichyue! Mamãe disse que o jantar já está pronto! **_

Uma das crianças gritou a porta e Miroku se voltou para trás.

-Arigato. Diga a ela que já vamos entrar querida.

A garotinha correu para dentro e Miroku se levantou. A sua intuição e a de Sango estavam certas. Kohaku realmente havia se apaixonado por Rin. Aquilo fazia Sango sentir-se culpada, afinal fora a pedido seu que o irmão havia passado os últimos meses ali. Miroku tentava confortar a esposa dizendo-lhe que não era sua culpa, mas ver Kohaku daquele jeito magoava e muito Sango. Ambos sabiam que Kohaku não era correspondido, Rin sequer percebia seus sentimentos, coisa que todos a volta já haviam percebido.

-Kohaku-san; o rapaz não respondeu e o houshi continuou. Não era fácil o que tinha para dizer, não depois de confirmar suas suspeitas, mas Kohaku merecia saber. –Provavelmente Rin-chan vá embora com Sesshoumaru amanhã.

Kohaku se voltou espantado para trás, mas Miroku nada mais disse, deu-lhe as costas e adentrou a casa.

_-Rin-chan..._

Talvez fosse a sua hora de partir também, pensou Kohaku.

* * *

Rin sentia os cabelos sendo penteados por Kagome, no fim fora ela a lhe ajudar no banho e não Kaede. Kagome era habilidosa com as mãos, carinhosa, e, algo lhe dizia que era exatamente como uma mãe deveria ser. Não se lembrava com clareza da sua, havia perdido-a cedo demais, mas era assim que se sentia junto de Kagome, ainda que a mulher fosse jovem demais para ser sua mãe. Kaede havia sido a sua mãe e era igualmente doce, mas havia algo diferente com Kagome, algo que não sabia explicar, só sentir.

Adorava quando Kagome lhe penteava os cabelos, quando a ajudava a se vestir ou lhe esfregava as costas, mas naquele momento algo estranho acontecia consigo e não era devido à presença de Kagome. Simplesmente não conseguia impedir que meios sorrisos lhe formassem nos lábios em curtos espaços de tempo.

-Está realmente feliz, não é Rin-chan? Com a visita do Sesshoumaru? –indagou Kagome.

Rin corou. Conhecia aquele tom de Kagome e ainda que não estivesse vendo aquele meio sorriso nos lábios da mulher, sabia que ele estava lá, estampado em sua face.

-H-Hai; confirmou a garota. Como diria o contrário? –Faz tempo que ele não vem me ver; completou envergonhada.

Kagome terminou de pentear os longos cabelos da garota em silencio e então se levantou. Rin viu-a se sentar graciosamente de frente para a si e abandonar a escova sobre o futton. Kagome lhe sorria de uma forma que Rin não conseguia compreender completamente. Não era simplesmente aquele sorriso matreiro de sempre, quando suspeitava de algo. Era diferente.

-Rin-chan, fico contente que esteja feliz, mas...

-Mas o que, Kagome-chan? –Rin procurou a resposta nos belos olhos da mulher.

-O que faria se Sesshoumaru quisesse te levar com ele amanhã? –Kagome despejou de uma só vez e esperou alguns segundos apenas para ter a resposta.

-Eu, eu...; Rin sentia o seu coração bater forte contra o peito, acelerado, carregado de expectativas. _–Seria o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida, Kagome-chan!_

Kagome voltou a sorrir. Agora viria a parte realmente importante daquela conversa, algo que conversara mais cedo com Kaede e ficara incumbida de repassar a Rin.

-Realmente gosta do Sesshoumaru, não é Rin? –começou Kagome.

-H-Hai. Ele é... _Tudo_ para mim; murmurou a garota o rosto se tingindo de um tom levemente rosado. –Sem ele eu não estaria aqui, não teria vivido e experimentado tantas coisas boas em minha vida. Devo a minha vida a ele, Kagome-chan; completou.

-Sua vida...; Kagome ponderou por um longo instante, sua expressão era pensativa. –Acaso gostaria de realmente dividir a sua vida com ele, Rin?

Aquela pergunta tinha um sentido mais amplo do que a garota podia compreender, mas Rin não pensou muito para responder.

-Hai, é claro.

Kagome mais uma vez ponderou por um longo instante. Talvez devesse ser mais direta.

-Rin, qual seria a sua reação se Sesshoumaru a quisesse como esposa?

O coração de Rin falhou uma batida e quando enfim respondeu, sua face jazia rubra, sua garganta seca.

-Kagome-chan, eu... Ele... Acho que ele não me vê dessa forma; respondeu-lhe desviando o olhar.

-Será? –Kagome lhe dirigiu um meio sorriso que a fez se sentir ainda mais envergonhada. –A minha preocupação Rin é se você realmente deseja isso, entende? Deseja estar junto dele? Sei que o laço que os une será eterno, mas não tenho certeza se isso que você sente por ele é apenas gratidão ou algo mais. Acredite, gratidão apenas não a fará feliz junto dele, Rin.

Rin suspirou pausadamente.

-O que sinto por ele é muito mais do que gratidão, Kagome-chan. A verdade é que me sinto incompleta longe dele, como se me faltasse uma parte importante e incapaz de ser restituída. Como se o meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do peito, entende? Meu coração sempre estará com ele a onde quer que ele vá.

-Rin-chan...

Kagome sorriu feliz e então a abraçou apertado. Só esperava que realmente estivesse certa ao afirmar a Inuyasha, que seu irmão mais velho podia sim amar. Sesshoumaru já era amado. De coração, só esperava que ele correspondesse a esse amor com igual adoração e dedicação.

Não precisava ouvir mais nada.

A garota a sua frente agora fitava as próprias mãos sobre o colo, nervosamente elas apertavam o tecido da yukata. A face rosada jazia parcialmente coberta por uma longa camada de cabelos negros. Era como se ainda estivesse tentando entender tudo aquilo. Rin era tão jovem, tão inocente. Havia tantas coisas mais a se aprender, a viver. Kagome levou suas mãos até as dela, encorajando-a.

-Rin-chan; a garota voltou a lhe fitar. –Se amanhã ele realmente a levar embora daqui, saiba que lhe desejo toda a felicidade do mundo.

-K-Kagome-chan? –Rin sentiu as palavras faltarem.

A mulher se levantou e se afastou.

-Apenas seja feliz, Rin; completou Kagome antes de sair.

Rin sentiu-se perdida ali, como se aquela conversa ainda pairasse em sua mente sem que de fato a pudesse compreender totalmente. Mirou o belo quimono vermelho na outra extremidade do futton, cuidadosamente arrumado para que não amassasse. _Ele era lindo..._ Certamente um dos mais belos quimonos que havia ganhado de Sesshoumaru até então.

As palavras de Kagome mais uma vez retumbaram em sua cabeça, uma determinada palavra, e ela corou.

-E-esposa...? _Eu?_

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior.

Aquilo era tão...

Seria tão...

Realmente seria verdade?

E... _Se o fosse?_

Um frio estranho correu-lhe pelo estômago, borboletas geladas e travessas. Seu rosto mais uma vez estava quente.

Seus dedos involuntariamente rumaram até os lábios e a imagem perfeita do rosto de Sesshoumaru lhe veio à cabeça. Como seria ser tocada por ele? Beijada? Seus lábios perfeitos seriam ternos e gentis como imaginava que fossem?

Seu coração disparou dentro do peito e a garota se jogou de costas sobre o futton, um sorriso bobo na face. Sentia-se tola, mas feliz. Talvez mirar as teias de aranha no telhado a fizessem parar de pensar naquilo.

Não. Não fariam. A si mesma podia confessar. Não era a primeira vez que pensara naquilo, ainda que fosse a primeira vez que alguém a fizesse pensar nisso como uma real possibilidade.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

A garota murmurou para o nada. As aranhas iam e vinham em suas teias presas no teto. Seus olhos as seguiam, mas sua mente estava bem longe dali, como se tivesse sido separada de seu corpo. Em um mundo repleto de névoas havia somente, ele, Sesshoumaru, alvo e belo como sempre fora. Pensar que talvez Kagome estivesse certa, que talvez, ele realmente a quisesse, fazia com que se sentisse feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Aquilo a preenchia por inteiro, a inflava de encontro ao céu.

_Esposa?_

-Isso é tudo o que mais quero, Sesshoumaru-sama...

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOTAS:**

**Kenjutsu: **Literalmente a arte da espada.

**Bokken**: Bokken ou bokuto era a réplica de uma espada verdadeira feita de madeira para ser usada a fim de que não se houvesse danos corporais nos treinos de kenjutsu.

**Yukata:** É uma vestimenta considerada como uma espécie de quimono de verão, usada também após o banho já que é mais simples que um quimono tradicional.

**Danna**: Patrono e amante de uma gueixa. As gueixas não podiam se casar, sendo então, as melhores delas tinham um _danna _que cuidavam delas e algumas vezes até lhe geravam herdeiros. Achei apropriado nesse caso, já que um casamento entre um youkai e uma humana seria impossível. Até onde eu sei, todos os romances do tipo foram amores proibidos em Inuyasha, o que quer dizer, nada de casamento.

Qualquer outra dúvida? É só me perguntarem via reviews, porque sim, eu quero e **muitooooooooooooooooos** REVIEWS! Minha primeira fanfic SesshyxRin, preciso de incentivo pessoal! ^^

Bjus e até a próxima!

P.s: No próximo capítulo, prometo, o Sessy dará o ar de sua graça! XD


	2. Os sentimentos de Kohaku

_**Nota**__**: Inuyasha não me pertence, pertencem a sua criadora Rumiko Takahashi e empresas licenciadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos a não ser diversão. Feito de fã para fã.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Obrigada**:** **Ticha, Oo Jaq oO, Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki, Anny Taishou, Linlinlua, Sandramonte, Kaoru Urameshi, Brasil **e** Pink Ringo **por comentarem o capítulo anterior.

Vocês não fazem ideia do quão feliz eu fiquei em receber seus reviews! ^^

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

Ela o queria e a ninguém mais.

**Anata no Tame**

**Capítulo II: Os sentimentos de Kohaku**

Jaken sempre apreciou as longas viagens junto de seu _lord._ Elas eram sempre cheias de emoção e perigo, como deveriam ser a vida de um _tai-youkai_. Ser o servo de um youkai como Sesshoumaru era a maior dádiva que poderia ter recebido na vida. Tudo era simplesmente... perfeito. _Excitante!_ As muitas batalhas sangrentas por terras e poder faziam de sua vida um verdadeiro conto épico, daqueles que são recontados atravéz dos séculos, ainda que não fosse o herói dessa história e sim, um mero coadjuvante.

Mas, um dia, isso tudo mudou.

Ela aparecera, Rin.

Uma garotinha tão insignificante havia mudado drásticamente a sua vida. Uma mera e frágil humana? Tudo o que seu lord mais odiava e repugnava nesse mundo? Isso era algo que Jaken jamais compreenderia. Rin simplesmente passara a ser o centro das atenções de Sesshoumaru. Ela havia _servido_ para seu lord poder testar a _tenseiga_, mas e depois? Depois ela não lhe serviria para mais nada e ainda sim Sesshoumaru a manteve junto de si.

Pena? Se Sesshoumaru acaso soubesse o que era esse sentimento, Jaken poderia afirmar que fosse por isso.

Sesshoumaru certamente tinha coisas muito mais importantes com que se preocupar em sua posição de príncipe youkai, mas Rin passou a estranhamente ser sua prioridade, coisa que mais tarde inimigos seus usaram contra si, sua única e real fraqueza.

Sua eterna rincha com o meio irmão _hanyou_? Naraku? Aprender a dominar a tenseiga? Tornar-se mais forte e temido que o falecido pai? Reerguer todo o império das Terras do Oeste? Todas as suas ambições perdiam espaço para Rin. E o pior de tudo, se ela chorava, _a culpa era do Jaken._

Se estava triste, _a culpa era do Jaken._

Se estava com fome, _a culpa era do Jaken._

Se ela simplesmente sumia em busca de suas flores idiotas ou então machucava o dedão do pé, _a culpa era do Jaken._

A culpa era sempre do Jaken.

Às vezes tudo o que Jaken queria era que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes, entretanto, Jaken sabia que isso jamais iria acontecer. Os últimos dez anos só haviam confirmado tal coisa. Sesshoumaru havia fortalecido seu império, formado importantes alianças entre os clãs dos _inu-youkais_, mas nada daquilo parecia fazê-lo feliz. O que realmente o fazia feliz era voltar para aquele vilarejo simples literalmente do outro lado do país, tão longe quanto podiam ser das Terras do Oeste, e por um simples motivo: Rever Rin.

Jaken tinha até mesmo medo de pensar em como aquilo tudo iria acabar e às vezes se perguntava se Sesshoumaru estava mesmo seguindo os passos do pai. Se não conhecesse Sesshoumaru como conhecia diria que seu lord estava sim seguindo os errôneos passos de Inu-Taishou, mas... Sesshoumaru? Não! Ele jamais faria algo insano como...

_**-Jaken!**_

A voz grave pareceu reverberar através de seus ossos. Jaken puxou os arreios de A-uhn e o youkai-dragão parou de trotar. Sesshoumaru estava a sua frente, de costas para si.

-Sesshouuumaru-sama... _Como o senhor é benevolente!_ Pensando no bem estar desse pobre servo? Uma pausa na viagem? Meu trazeiro agradesse, Sesshouuumaru-sama. Viajar todos esses dias na sela de A-uhn definitivamente é uma...

_-Cale-se! _

Sesshoumaru se limitou a fazer um gesto imperativo com o braço, sequer fitou o youkai-sapo que se encolheu sobre a montaria. Os olhos dourados do youkai buscavam além da clareira em que estavam, a floresta, escura feito breu. Jaken percebeu que seu senhor estava a espreitar algo ou alguém ali. Aquilo o preocupou.

-Algum problema, Sesshouuumaru-sam...?

Sesshoumaru enfim se voltou para trás e Jaken sentiu-se congelar até os ossos sob a mira de seus olhos dourados. Sesshoumaru porem logo mudou seu foco de observação.

Pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto jazia encolhido sobre A-uhn e já esperando pelo devido castigo, Jaken percebeu que Sesshoumaru mirava insistentemente algo atrás de si. Antes mesmo que se voltasse para ver o que era, Sesshoumaru lhe revelou o que tanto lhe atraía a atenção. Sua voz grave e imperativa retumbou em seus ouvidos.

-Eu sei que está ai, youkai-aranha. _Saia!_

_-Youkai... Aranha?_ –surpreendeu-se o youkai-sapo.

Jaken enfim se voltou para trás e piscou confuso. Só havia a área montanhosa por onde haviam vindo, algumas poucas àrvores, mas da orla da mata algo que lhe lembrava uma silhueta feminina surgiu. Era isso o que tanto atraía a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Um silhueta feminina, mas... _Haviam braços demais, não é? _Um trio de braços de cada lado do corpo? Definitivamente, _aquilo_, não podia ser uma simples mulher.

Era a primeira vez que Jaken via uma youkai como aquela, mas conhecia e muito bem as lendas contadas sobre youkais-aranha. Aquela era a cópia perfeita dos contos. Alta e esguia parecia uma jovem e bela mulher vestida de seda carmim, mas suas seis mãos ainda que fossem delicadas, demonstravam sua real origem, um monstro temível e perigoso.

Um estranho arrepio percorreu o pequeno corpo de Jaken. Ainda que fosse algo completamente diferente, aquilo, aquela youkai, lhe lembrava Naraku.

A youkai trazia nas mãos uma espécie de tecido branco, fino, quase que transparente, a teia que lentamente tecia. Segundo os contos youkais-aranha como aquela podiam tecer o futuro, mas o preço a se pagar por isso não valia a pena. Pedir para que uma youkai-aranha lêsse a sua sorte era o mesmo que assinar a sua sentença de morte. Diziam que suas previsões eram claras e precisas, que quase nunca falhavam, mas esses tipos de youkai eram ardilosas e quase sempre a curiosidade alheia lhe rendia uma presa.

Jaken analizava cada traço da youkai enquanto a mesma se aproximava. Seu rosto era perfeito, alvo e delicado como se fosse feito de mármore. Os pequenos lábios tingidos num vermelho cor de sangue. Seria considerada uma verdadeira princesa humana com seus longos cabelos negros naquele coque elaborado e coberta de jóias, mas Jaken, assim como Sesshoumaru, sabia muito bem que aquela não era a sua verdadeira forma. Seus seis braços? Só o estavam vendo porque eram youkais, um humano veria apenas uma jovem e linda mulher. A seda fina declinava por seu pescoço numa tira estreita, desmaiava parcialmente sobre os seios fartos em seu quimono sem mangas. Livres, suas mãos estavam sempre a fiar.

-Sesshoumaru; disse a youkai quando enfim estavam frente à frente, seu timbre suave, quase que uma cantiga. –Será um prazer tecer para você.

_-Oras sua!_ –Jaken se empuleirou sobre A-uhn. –Como se o Sesshouuumaru-sama precisasse de coisas do tipo e... _Mas como raios sabe o nome dele, e..._

Sesshoumaru nada disse e depois de um meio sorriso a youkai continuou.

-O filho mais velho de Inu-Taishou, o herdeiro legítimo dos inu-youkais brancos. Aquele que reergueu sozinho e ampliou todo o império das Terras do Oeste. Como eu, que teço o futuro, não o conheceria? Conheço o seu nome antes mesmo de ter nascido.

-Isso não te dá o direito de...; recomeçou Jaken, mas logo parou. Foi a vez de Sesshoumaru enfim falar.

-Jaken; Sesshoumaru o chamou, os olhos ainda na youkai-aranha. O servo se voltou para si. –Vamos continuar viagem.

_-Sim, senhor!_ Meu senhor e...; Jaken pôs-se a fazer-lhe inúmeras reverências, mas Sesshoumaru já havia lhe dado as costas e voltado a caminhar. _–Sesshouuumaru-sama, por favor, espere por mim!_

Sesshoumaru já estava prestes a adentrar a floresta quando voltou a ouvir a voz da youkai.

-Não quer mesmo saber sobre o seu futuro, Sesshoumaru? Garanto que iria se surpreender com o que sei; insistiu a youkai. -O seu destino...

-Sou eu quem traço o meu próprio destino, _bruxa!_ –Sesshoumaru a cortou ríspido. –Acreditar num destino já escrito e imutável é coisa para fracos. Não sou presa para você, youkai-aranha. Siga-me mais uma vez e não voltarei a ser piedoso.

Sesshoumaru enfim adentrou a mata, sequer dirigiu o olhar para a youkai que lhe falava. Aranhas? Aranhas eram insetos que facilmente esmagaria sob seus pés. Não seria a primeira vez a esmagar um ser tão patético e fraco quanto aquele, mas algo tão desnecessário realmente sequer merecia a sua atenção.

Jaken se voltou para a youkai lhe fazendo um gesto obceno em comemoração, mas se desiquilibrou e caiu da sela de A-uhn que voltou a trotar.

-A-uhn! Sesshouuumaru-sama? Esperem por mim...

A youkai-aranha riu silenciosamente.

_-Sesshoumaru... Realmente é mais orgulhoso do que imaginei, mas será esse mesmo orgulho a te fazer tombar..._

_

* * *

_

Kohaku juntava suas coisas sobre o tatame. Algumas poucas peças de roupas, suas armas taiijya. Partiria ainda aquela tarde. Permanecer ali só o faria sofrer mais do que já estava sofrendo, além do que, aquela não era mesmo a sua vida não é? Sossego? Jantar na hora certa, crianças correndo pela casa... Uma esposa? Ter uma vida como a de Sango? Pensar nisso tudo o fazia se lembrar de Rin.

_-Kohaku?_

O rapaz se voltou para a soleira da porta, era a irmã quem o chamava dali.

-Sango? Entre, por favor; pediu.

A mulher se aproximou e então se sentou ao seu lado. Kohaku sabia que Sango mais uma vez tentaria lhe impedir de partir. Já haviam conversado sobre isso mais cedo.

-Estou preparando um_ bentô_ para você levar na viagem.

Kohaku piscou confuso. Não esperava aquela calma e aceitação, não de Sango que tanto insistira para que voltasse a viver ali.

-Arigato, nee-chan.

-Promete que voltará para me ver? As crianças vão sentir a sua falta.

-Hai, eu prometo, só não prometo quando; murmurou o rapaz voltando a se entreter com suas coisas e sacola de viagem.

Um longo instante de silêncio se passou.

-Kohaku, me prometa uma outra coisa; pediu-lhe Sango enquanto observava atentamente o irmão.

Kohaku voltou a fitar a irmã. A expressão no rosto de Sango era séria como há muito tempo Kohaku não via. Aquele olhar tinha nome, preocupação. Sango o fitava como se ainda fosse o seu irmãozinho pequeno que necessitava de cuidados e proteção.

-Esqueça a Rin. Apenas seja feliz meu irmão; sentenciou a mulher.

-H-Hai.

* * *

Inuyasha resmungava sozinho quando Kagome enfim o avistou. A sacerdotiza riu silenciosamente enquanto se aproximava do companheiro. Não era comum aquela cena se repetir, não quando isso envolvia Rin e uma espada. Kohaku não se propusera a treinar com a garota aquela tarde, Kagome sabia muito bem o porque, e sobrara para Inuyasha fazer o papel de sensei dedicado. Kagome não aceitaria menos do companheiro. Rin não havia desistido de treinar.

Entretanto o que a preocupava naquele instante não eram as expressões sisudas e resmungos sem sentido de Inuyasha. O que preocupava Kagome, era o mesmo que preocupava Sango, Kohaku.

O rapaz levara anos para enfim retornar e quando enfim o fizera... Rin? Por que ele tivera que se apaixonar justamente por ela? Kagome podia apostar que Rin sequer percebia os sentimentos do amigo de infância, o que só piorava as coisas.

_-Kagome? _

Era Inuyasha e a sacerdotiza só percebeu sua presença quando o mesmo estava a sua frente. Perdida em seus pensamentos Kagome sequer percebeu que havia parado de caminhar e Inuyasha vindo até si.

-Ainda está preocupada com a visita do Sesshoumaru? –indagou-lhe Inuyasha, de sisuda, sua expressão havia passado a preocupada.

-Lie; gesticulou Kagome a fim de espantar o ar de preocupação do companheiro. –Já te disse que Rin-chan fez a sua escolha e que acredito que Sesshoumaru também.

-E então? –insistiu o hanyou.

-Kohaku. É ele quem me preocupa Inuyasha; respondeu Kagome após um longo suspiro.

-Kohaku? –Inuyasha indagou sem entender, as sobrancelhas escuras se unindo num vinco fundo de preocupação. –Algum problema com ele? Acaso ele está doente ou coisa do tipo? Sei que ele vai partir essa tarde, mas Sango e Miroku não me disseram nada, nem mesmo aquele fofoqueiro do Shippou e eu acho que se esse é o caso nós deveríamos...

-Inuyasha; Kagome interveio séria e o hanyou se calou. –O mal do Kohaku não é necessariamente uma doença, mas pode vir a se tornar fatal se ele permitir que evolua.

-Não entendo; Inuyasha deu de ombros ante a explicação pouco direta da mulher. Odiava quando a companheira falava por enigmas, nunca havia sido bom em compreendê-los. _–Féh!_ Vocês mulheres gostam de complicar as coisas e...

-Deixa pra lá, Inuyasha; Kagome sorriu deixando o companheiro ainda mais confuso.–Tenho de ir ajudar Rin-chan a se arrumar. Logo, logo o Sesshoumaru estará aqui e...

-Esse maldito já está perto... Sinto o cheiro dele; murmurou Inuyasha depois de farejar o ar a sua volta com certa repulsa.

_-Céus!_ –Kagome levou ambas as mãos até a boca, o faro de Inuyasha quase nunca estava errado. –Preciso correr então_. Ja ne_, Inuyasha! –despediu-se a sacerdotiza repousando um rápido beijo nos lábios do youkai que corou.

-K-Kagome? _Féh!_ –Inuyasha bufou irritado, a mulher já estava longe, correndo monte acima. _–Mulheres..._

_

* * *

_

_-Rin-chan! Rin-chan! Sou eu, Kagome, eu vim aqui para... Rin-chan?_

Kagome olhou para ambos os lados, mas não havia sequer o rastro da garota ali. Procurou dentro e fora da cabana. Quando retornou para o interior da casa Kagome percebeu algo que não havia percebido assim que chegou. Sobre o futton onde Rin costumava dormir estava o belo quimono presente de Sesshoumaru, cuidadosamente dobrado. Em cima do quimono dobrado havia um pequeno pedaço de papel.

Kagome o pegou e então leu as poucas palavras ali escritas pela garota.

"_Kagome-chan, fui ver Kohaku-kun. __Kaede-obaa-chan me disse que ele estaria ocupado hoje, mas... talvez ele esteja doente. Não o vi o dia todo. Vou lhe fazer uma visita antes que Sesshoumaru-sama chegue. Logo estarei de volta, prometo. Rin."_

-Rin-chan; Kagome dobrou o pequeno pedaço de papel. –Realmente não faz ideia dos sentimentos do Kohaku, não é?

* * *

Kaede preparava um emplasto de ervas com a ajuda de um pequeno soquete de madeira. Na tijela de barro os ingredientes aos poucos se fundiam numa pasta verde musgo. Shippou, que agora era o que poderia ser considerado um youkai-raposa adolescente observava a velha mulher de perto.

-Isso tem um cheiro horrível, obaa-chan; Shippou franziu o nariz em desaprovação.

-Mas pode ajudar a melhorar essa ferida na sua perna; Kaede apontou para as pequenas pernas de raposa do youkai que, na verdade, pouco havia crescido em dez anos.

-Isso? –Shippou apontou para a perna ferida e sorriu. –Isso foi só um arranhão, obaa-chan!

-Os youkais maiores ainda continuam implicando com você, não é? Pequeno Shippou... quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que o valor de uma pessoa não se mede pela altura e sim, pelo que está aqui dentro? –Kaede enfim abandonou o emplasto e apontou para o coração. O pequeno youkai mantinha os olhos fixos em si. –Seu coração é enorme, Shippou.

-Arigato, obaa-chan; o youkai-raposa agradeceu sincero.

A velha mulher realmente era considerada a avó de todos ali, aquela para quem podiam correr e buscar auxílio confiando na sabedoria de seus cabelos brancos.

Kaede terminou o emplasto, buscou um pequeno frasco transparente numa das prateleiras e o armazenou ali.

-Tome; a sacerdotiza entregou o pequeno frasco ao youkai-raposa. –Passe sobre a ferida já limpa de duas à três vezes ao dia. Dentro de uma semana sua perna estará boa.

-Arigato, obaa-chan; Shippou se levantou e abraçou a velha mulher pela cintura, que era até onde alcançava.

Kaede sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do youkai-raposa. Não havia tido filhos, mas Shippou e Rin que haviam crescido junto de si haviam se tornado tão importantes quanto. Suas travessuras, choros e risos haviam lhe proporcionado a real sensação de como ser uma mãe, ainda que sem qualquer laço de sangue.

Tão logo, um agradecido e cambaleante Shippou desapareceu feliz porta a fora. Mais uma vez a sacerdotiza estava sozinha. Kaede começou a juntar suas coisas e a limpar sua pequena cabana onde armazenava e confeccionava todo e qualquer tipo de antídoto e medicamentos. Ali era e sempre seria o seu local preferido, onde sentia-se realmente útil e agradecia a benção de ter se tornado uma miko.

_**-OBAA-CHAN! OBAA-CHAN!**_

Era Shippou e o desespero na voz do pequeno youkai preocupou Kaede. A sacerdotiza se voltou apreensiva para a porta da cabana.

-O que houve, Shippou?

-É o... é o...

Shippou titubeava de olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante como se tivesse corrido de volta até ali. Aparentemente havia até mesmo se esquecido da perna ferida. Shippou reuniu suas forças e suspirou profundamente a fim de recobrar o dom da fala, porem, a voz grave e fria atrás de si o fez congelar até os ossos.

_-Velha._

Kaede sorriu. Uma sombra havia se projetado sobre o pequeno youkai-raposa e o mesmo se encolheu feito um porco-espinho.

_-Sesshoumaru? _

Kaede se deparou com a presença imponete do youkai à porta de sua pequena cabana. Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru ainda eram os mesmos de anos atrás, um poço frio e profundo que ninguém ousava adentrar. Ninguém além de Rin.

-Cada vez que o vejo penso no quão injusta é a forma como os anos passam para mim e para você. Nem sequer me arrisco a pensar em quantos anos, ou melhor, séculos de vida você deve ter.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas observou a velha mulher que lhe deu as costas e continuou a arrumar suas coisas nas prateleiras.

-Shippou? Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Pode ir, preciso conversar a sós com Sesshoumaru; Kaede se voltou para o pequeno youkai ainda encolhido aos pés de Sesshoumaru.

-Está bem, obaa-chan, mas se... se; Shippou ponderou espreitando Sesshoumaru pelo canto dos olhos. _–Estarei por perto, obaa-chan;_ completou o pequeno youkai antes de enfim sumir porta a fora.

Kaede viu o pequeno se desviar da presença de Sesshoumaru como faria de uma _kekai _e riu silenciosamente. Pacientemente terminou sua tarefa e só então se voltou para o youkai ainda parado à sua porta.

-E então, Sesshoumaru? O que quer de mim? O youkai-sapo me disse que queria falar comigo; Kaede ponderou e diante do silêncio do youkai continuou. –Acredite ainda não aprendi a ler mentes, quanto mais uma tão nebulosa quanto a sua, sendo então, a menos que me diga o que quer de mim eu jamais saberei lhe dar uma resposta.

-Onde está Rin? –Sesshoumaru enfim se pronunciou ignorando completamente o tom mordaz da mulher.

-Oh, me esqueci... Rin? Rin-chan é realmente o único motivo capaz de o atrair até aqui. Bem, ela está se arrumando como _ordenou_ que fizesse. O youkai-sapo disse que você não esperava_ menos_ que uma _princesa_ nessa visita.

Kaede não conteve a pitada de ironia na voz e sabia que ainda que Sesshoumaru não demonstrasse qualquer reação facial, aquilo o afetaria. E era exatamente aquilo que queria.

-Não gosto do seu tom, _velha;_ disse-lhe Sesshoumaru sem conseguir impedir certa ríspidez no tom de voz. Aquela mulher realmente não sabia com quem estava falando.

-E nem eu do seu, aliás, _nunca_ gostei, mas temos um trato, não é? –respondeu-lhe Kaede no mesmo tom. –Espero que cumpra a sua parte como eu cumpri a minha; completou a sacerdotiza, realmente havia acertado onde queria.

-Jamais deixarei que algo de mau aconteça a Rin. _Jamais_ deixarei que qualquer um sequer encoste nela; frizou Sesshoumaru.

-E quanto a você, Sesshoumaru? –Kaede vasculhou a face inexpressiva do youkai. –Será mesmo capaz de não feri-la? Passou meses sem retornar para uma visita e agora pretende...

-Pretendo levá-la comigo; Sesshoumaru respondeu direto.

-É fácil para você, não é Sesshoumaru? –Kaede estava indignada diante de tamanha falta de emoção e, principalmente, tamanha pretensão. –Levar uma mulher crescida para viver consigo, mas acaso sabe o quão difícil foi cuidar da garotinha que você deixou comigo há dez anos? Que chorava e chamava por você todas as noites? Será mesmo que você não irá machucá-la de novo? Não irá abandoná-la de novo? Rin precisa de você, sempre precisou, e te perder de novo será uma dor grande demais para que ela possa suportar; completou.

Sesshoumaru mirou-a em silêncio por um certo tempo e então inesperadamente esboçou um meio sorriso.

-Sou imortal, velha. _Como_ ela iria me perder?

_-Não seja irônico, Sesshoumaru!_ –Kaede explodiu, o tom de Sesshoumaru havia lhe saído quase que jocoso. –Há muitas formas de se perder alguém, não só através da morte e se esse é o caso, é você quem deve se preocupar em não perdê-la. Rin é humana, acha mesmo certo que ela viva entre youkais? Acha seguro que ela viva dessa forma?

-Enquanto ela estiver junto de mim, sim; Sesshoumaru respondeu com simplicidade, achando realmente ridícula toda aquela preocupação da mulher. Ela realmente não sabia com quem estava falando. –Ninguém ousará sequer tocar num fio de cabelo dela, dentro ou fora das Terras do Oeste.

Kaede ponderou por longos instantes de silêncio e então se voltou para o youkai.

-Essa promessa já foi quebrada mais de uma vez Sesshoumaru e ao contrário do que pensa, acho que Rin sempre será um alvo para inimigos seus. Quem sabe, até mesmo para o seu próprio clã? Ela é sua única e real fraqueza, Sesshoumaru. Sabe disso, não é?

O youkai se calou. Kaede mais uma vez buscou por algum vestígio de emoção em sua face. Sesshoumaru era cheio de si, pretensioso, orgulhoso, mas era exatamente isso o que temia. Kaede temia que essa pretensão e orgulho exagerados fossem o que de fato um dia o fizessem tombar.

Sesshoumaru era forte, ninguém discordava disso, mas ninguém é totalmente intocável. Inalcançável. Ainda que se escondesse por detrás de uma máscara fria e inexpressiva, Kaede sabia que alguém capaz de salvar e cuidar de uma garotinha pisando em seu próprio orgulho para isso, tinha sim um coração batendo dentro do peito. O coração das pessoas era a maior de todas as fraquezas na mente de um youkai. Ter um coração que batia no ritimo dos humanos, ainda que apenas por uma única pessoa, era a maior fraqueza de Sesshoumaru.

-Ainda sim, pretende levá-la consigo? –insistiu Kaede depois de uma busca frustrada pelo perfil sério e inexpressivo do youkai.

-Se ela quiser, sim. A decisão, já lhe disse uma vez velha, é dela e de mais ninguém; respondeu-lhe Sesshoumaru. –O nosso trato era para que cuidasse dela, a ensinasse a viver entre os seus, para que um dia ela então pudesse escolher. Rin, não é uma _cria_ sua, velha.

Toda aquela preocupação exagerada estava começando a irritar Sesshoumaru.

Kaede ponderou fitando o chão para então se voltar num meio sorriso para o youkai que franziu o cenho.

_-Cria? _Está certo Sesshoumaru, Rin não é uma _cria_ minha, afinal, não nasceu de mim, mas ainda que não a tenha carregado no ventre eu a considero como minha filha. Eu a vi crescer Sesshoumaru, vi a garotinha se tornar mulher, por isso; Kaede ponderou numa expressão totalmente séria, algo que de fato colocaria medo em qualquer pessoa. Era uma aviso. –Ouça bem, se ousar a machucar de novo, juro, eu mesma irei te caçar.

Sesshoumaru sorriu.

-Isso seria... _engraçado,_ velha.

* * *

_-Parece que realmente chegou a nossa hora de partir, não é Kirara?_

Kohaku se voltou para a gata-youkai ao seu lado que ronronou positivamente. Fazia exatos dez anos que a fiel companheira da irmã havia se tornado sua companheira de viagens. Quando decidira seguir a carreira de taiijya, Sango havia lhe pedido para que levasse Kirara consigo, pois não queria privá-la das caçadas e de seu instinto youkai, a mantendo junto de si no pacato vilarejo em que vivia agora. Kirara seria mais útil caçando, afinal, não era um animal de estimação.

Kirara havia crescido entre os taiijyas e havia aprendido a caçar junto deles, o que fez de si uma companheira indispensável em suas caçadas. Para Kohaku ela era igualmente necessária agora, não necessariamente por isso, mas sim porque acima de tudo Kirara era uma amiga com quem podia contar em suas longas viagens.

De onde estava, do alto do monte que circundava o vilarejo, Kohaku conseguia ver as plantações de arroz e a movimentação dos agricultores por ali, as mulheres recolhendo as roupas secas do varal e as crianças brincando de roda. Era tudo tão pacato, tão sereno, tão simples que realmente o fazia pensar em desejar uma vida como aquela também. Entretanto, Kohaku sabia que aquela paz só era possível àquelas pessoas porque haviam pessoas como a si, taiijyas.

Não era um deles, jamais o seria, mas seria aquele que proporcionaria que vilarejos como aquele existissem.

_**-Kohaku-kun?**_

O rapaz se voltou para trás.

-Rin? O que faz aqui? –indagou surpreso diante do aparente cansaço da garota que certamente havia corrido até ali.

Realmente não estava esperando por ela, não depois da silenciosa despedida que tivera da irmã e do cunhado. Estava sendo covarde, sabia disso, mas simplesmente não conseguiria se despedir dela.

Rin curvou-se cansada, a respiração entrecortada, para só então se voltar para o rapaz.

-Você não apareceu para treinar comigo hoje. Kaede-obaa-chan me disse que você estaria ocupado hoje, mas; a garota repentinamente parou ao notar a mochila de viagem do rapaz perto de Kirara. –Você... _Você vai embora Kohaku-kun?_ –indagou surpresa.

-Rin; Kohaku ponderou diante do olhar decepcionado da garota que baixou a cabeça cerrando os punhos. Estava certo quando pensou no quão difícil seria aquilo.

-Realmente pretendia ir embora sem sequer se despedir de mim? –Rin finalmente se voltou para o rapaz, os olhos castanhos incapazes de conter aquela mágoa. –Pensei que fossemos amigos; completou.

-Rin; Kohaku se aproximou. Aquele fim de tarde proporcionava reflexos dourados sobre a pele pálida da garota e seu rosto levemente rosado a fazia ainda mais graciosa. –Eu não achei que tivesse importância; completou amargo.

A expressão no rosto de Rin imediatamente se transformou. Beirava ao chocada e ao mesmo tempo imensamente infeliz.

_-Como_ não teria importância? Você é meu amigo e os últimos meses que passamos juntos foram como se ainda fossemos aquelas duas crianças que haviam se conhecido há anos atrás. Foi tão bom ter a sua companhia mais uma vez, ter um amigo. Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, eles são meus amigos, mas não são você. Você é...; Rin ponderou sem de fato conseguir encontrar a palavra certa. _–Diferente,_ entende?

Kohaku suspirou.

-Isso se chama _afinidade,_ Rin, mas há sentimentos mais fortes que uma simples afinidade.

-Não entendo; murmurou Rin mirando as pequenas sardas no rosto do amigo.

-Vai embora com Sesshoumaru essa noite, não vai?

Rin piscou confusa. Não entendia o porque daquela pergunta agora, até mesmo porque, não sabia se isso iria mesmo acontecer. E Kohaku? Como ele estava sabendo? Não se lembrava de ter contado isso a ele, aliás, nem ao menos tivera tempo.

-Se ele assim desejar, sim; respondeu-lhe com simplicidade.

-Vê? –indagou Kohaku. –É por isso que tenho que partir Rin. Eu já não posso mais ficar do seu lado desejando que você sinta algo que não pode sentir e; Kohaku ponderou levando uma das mãos a cabeça, aqueles olhos inocentes em si o estavam fazendo se sentir idiota com aquelas palavras. _–Esqueça Rin! _Apenas esqueça tudo isso, sim?

-Eu realmente não entendo, Kohaku-kun; murmurou a garota enquanto buscava as respostas nos olhos do amigo. –Gosto de você, mas você está me dizendo coisas que me fazem pensar se estou fazendo algo errado ou se o machuquei sem sequer perceber e...

-Rin; Kohaku a calou levando o indicador até os lábios da garota. Rin imediatamente parou de gesticular confusa. –Você não fez nada de errado e se há alguém fazendo algo errado aqui sou eu, por querer exigir de você algo que você não pode me dar.

-Kohaku-kun, eu...

-Eu quero o seu amor Rin.

O vento soprou levando consigo os longos cabelos da garota, mas o arrepio estranho que Rin sentia naquele momento não havia sido causado pelo vento. Sentia-se estranha. Borboletas no estômago, frio na espinha. Garganta seca. Pela primeira vez sentia-se daquele jeito perto de Kohaku e aquilo a deixava confusa. Não sabia dizer ao certo porque, mas sentia-se envergonhada, frágil. Tola. Kohaku jamais a havia feito se sentir assim, ao contrário, mas aquilo a havia pego de surpresa e não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.

-Eu quero esse sentimento que você devota ao Sesshoumaru, Rin; completou o rapaz e a garota sentiu seu coração dar um salto dentro do peito.

A menção do nome do youkai novamente fez com que algo dentro de si finalmente despertasse.

Sesshoumaru? De fato aquele sentimento não lhe era estranho, era um velho conhecido quando se tratava de Sesshoumaru, mas com Kohaku era a primeira vez que sentia-se assim. Aquilo a deixou ainda mais confusa. Sempre esperava algo de Sesshoumaru, em suas visitas, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito, mas por quê esperaria algo de Kohaku também? Ele era seu amigo, ele era...

-Eu te amo Rin e é por isso que vou embora; completou o rapaz e então se afastou. Não suportava mais ter de fita-la, mas havia sido bom, pelo menos iria partir tendo aberto o seu coração e não como um covarde fugindo de si mesmo.

Estática, Rin não sabia o que fazer até que enfim conseguiu se mover. Um passo de cada vez, como se estivesse reaprendendo a andar. Aquilo tudo era novo, confuso, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa. Correu até o rapaz e o agarrou por trás.

Surpreso Kohaku apenas deixou-se ser abraçado, as mãos pequenas de Rin presas a sua cintura.

-Eu também te amo Kohaku-kun, mas...

-Mas não da mesma forma que ama o Sesshoumaru; Kohaku completou a frase enquanto gentilmente se afastava do abraço da garota e se voltava para trás. –Eu sei Rin; completou diante da face chorosa da garota.

-Kohaku?

Kohaku levou a ponta dos dedos até o rosto molhado da garota e apagou o traço deixado pelas lágrimas que por ali haviam rolado. Seu rosto bonito, seu sorriso, era dessa Rin que queria se lembrar. Rin apenas o fitou, fitou por um bom tempo, aquela provavelmente seria a última vez que se veriam.

Kohaku se aproximou e então beijou-lhe a testa. Um beijo suave e rápido, casto. Era mesmo uma despedida.

-Seja feliz, Rin; disse-lhe o taiijya.

Rin o viu se afastar e montar Kirara para então sumir no horizonte. Enquanto Kohaku se afastava sem se voltar uma única vez para traz, Rin pensava no acontecido, era como se só agora tivesse percebido o que ocorrera.

-Você também, Kohaku-kun...

Rin murmurou para o céu antes de correr monte a baixo.

* * *

-Rin-chan? Aonde foi que você se meteu, Rin-chan?

-Estávamos preocupadas com você, Rin.

Kagome e Sango estavam ajudando-a a se vestir, mas Rin continuava calada. Seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente não. Ela estava longe, muito longe. Alheia as indagações das duas mulheres que ora lhe puxavam os cabelos a fim de prendê-los num coque, ora lhes puxavam as inúmeras camadas de seda do quimono, Rin só conseguia pensar numa coisa, Kohaku.

Aquela despedida... Havia sido tão doce, tão triste, e ao mesmo tempo tão errado. Eram amigos, aquilo jamais poderia ter acontecido. Como havia acontecido? Por quê? Rin buscava respostas que sabia não existirem. Sentia-se imensamente culpada e infeliz por ter magoado o amigo. Havia magoado Kohaku, sabia disso, mas jamais quisera tal coisa.

-Rin? Rin-chan? –era Kagome mais uma vez, mas dessa vez a sacerdotisa estava a sua frente, segurando-a pelos ombros como se quisesse ampará-la de uma possível queda. –Está tudo bem com você Rin-chan? –Kagome insistiu preocupada.

-Gomen; Rin enfim se pronunciou ante o olhar astuto de Kagome que parecia tentar entender o que tanto lhe preocupava.

-Sesshoumaru já está aqui Rin; interveio Sango logo atrás de Kagome e a garota imediatamente se voltou para a mulher.

-Sesshoumaru? –Rin não soube dizer por que, mas a menção do nome do youkai a fez sentir-se estranha.

Havia aguardado ansiosa pela sua chegada, mas naquele momento queria poder evitar seus olhos dourados. E Sango? Era estranho estar junto dela também depois do acontecido, como se estivesse de certa forma em dívida com a mulher. A cabeça da garota dava tantas voltas naquele instante que chegava a senti-la doer.

-Hai; Kagome anuiu. –Sesshoumaru já chegou há algum tempo e perguntou por você Rin-chan. Não soubemos o que dizer e; Kagome ponderou sem jeito pensando no que dizer. Ainda se recordava do olhar frio do youkai que aparentemente achava que a culpa do desaparecimento da garota fosse sua. –Sabe como o Sesshoumaru é e...

-Eu fui me despedir de Kohaku-kun; disse-lhes Rin e ambas as mulheres trocaram olhares cúmplices, o que obviamente pode ser notado pela garota. –Por que não me avisaram que ele ia partir essa tarde? –completou Rin, não conseguia mais segurar aquilo.

-Rin; começou Sango. –Gomen, mas ele me pediu isso, disse que seria melhor assim.

-Eu sei; murmurou Rin mais uma vez sentindo-se culpada.

O olhar da garota tornou-se distante e melancólico. Kagome e Sango voltaram a trocar olhares cúmplices.

-Rin; Kagome tocou o ombro da garota, mas calou-se assim que a mesma voltou a fitá-la nos olhos.

-Espero que ele realmente seja feliz; disse-lhes Rin e o terno sorriso que brotou em sua face apaziguou a aprensão sentida pelas mulheres que sorriram de volta.

-Pronta, Rin? –indagou Kagome e a garota anuiu num aceno de cabeça antes de sair pela porta.

* * *

Sesshoumaru e Jaken aguardavam do lado de fora. Sesshoumaru como sempre impassível, indecifrável em seu silencio, enquanto o servo por sua vez gesticulava e falava sem parar aos seus calcanhares. Sesshoumaru dava um passo, Jaken dava dois. Da varanda da pequena casa de Kaede, Inuyasha e Miroku observavam a cena.

-Acho que aquele youkai-sapo não tem amor a própria vida; comentou Miroku.

-Féh! –bufou Inuyasha. –Sesshoumaru é a vida daquele infeliz, Miroku.

-Acha que ele realmente pretende levar a Rin dessa vez? –indagou o hoshi diante do perfil contemplativo de Sesshoumaru que parecia fitar o céu que aos poucos escurecia.

Sabia do alto poder auditivo dos youkais que alcançavam longas distâncias, mas se Inuyasha não estava se importando com isso, também não precisava se preocupar. Diferente de Jaken tinha muito amor a sua vida, afinal tinha uma esposa e sete filhos.

Ao que parecia podiam bancar as duas velhotas fofoqueiras sem serem ouvidos por Sesshoumaru, o youkai estava longe o suficiente ou então realmente não prestava atenção à conversa.

-Sesshoumaru está para morder a própria língua, Miroku; Inuyasha se voltou num sorriso maroto para o amigo.

-E por que você diz isso?

-Acaso você já se perguntou porque ele pretende fazer isso, hã? Levar a Rin para viver com ele mais uma vez? –indagou Inuyasha.

-Bem; Miroku ponderou diante da sobrancelha arqueada do amigo. –Rin já não é uma garotinha há um bom tempo e eu acho que...

-Exato; Inuyasha o interrompeu. –Rin é uma mulher e Sesshoumaru pretende fazer dela _a sua_ mulher. Diga-me, não é morder a própria língua um youkai como ele tornar-se o _danna_ de uma humana?

-Você tem razão Inuyasha; Miroku concordou, mais uma vez observando o perfil altivo de Sesshoumaru longe dali. –Mas Sango teme por Rin, teme que ela tenha feito a escolha errada. Trocar uma vida simples e feliz por uma felicidade abstrata e cheia de perigos.

-Escolha...? Errada? –Inuyasha que até então jazia cheio de si por Miroku concordar consigo voltou-se confuso para o mesmo, mas o monge não teve tempo lhe dizer qualquer coisa.

_**-Miroku-sama? Inuyasha-sama?**_ –uma tímida Rin coberta de seda os cumprimentou assim que chegou a porta.

-Está linda, Rin-chan; sorriu-lhe um galante Miroku.

-Arigato, Miroku-sama; agradeceu-lhe Rin e como se um imã a atraísse, imediatamente voltou seus olhos na direção de Sesshoumaru. –Com licença, Sesshoumaru-sama me espera.

Rin se despediu dos amigos para seguir em silêncio até o youkai que a aguardava sob a sombra de uma pequena árvore. Jaken saltou e apontou acusadoramente para garota enquanto a mesma se aproximava. Ela estava atrasada, de novo.

-Ela está realmente linda, não é? –disse Kagome assim que chegou a porta junto de Sango.

-Está sim, parece uma verdadeira princesa; sorriu Sango enquanto observava os passos lentos de Rin em direção a Sesshoumaru. O pôr do sol, um quimono bonito. Uma princesa. Um príncipe! Aquilo tudo mais parecia as páginas de um conto romântico tomando vida. Lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo triste, pois a fazia se recordar do irmão. Kohaku queria poder fazer parte daquela história, mas não podia.

_**-Realmente é uma pena que eu seja casado...**_

_-Miroku!_ –Sango se voltou sisuda para o marido que sorriu. Miroku simplesmente adorava provocá-la daquele jeito.

-_Ah, Sango-chan?_ É só um jeito de falar, querida. Você sabe que continua sendo a minha favorita, não sabe? –provocou o hoshi mais uma vez e uma pequena discussão teve inicio.

Kagome sorriu vendo o casal se afastar e então se sentou ao lado do companheiro. Miroku estava sendo arrastado. Sango o puxava pela orelha enquanto iam para dentro. Kagome riu mais uma vez, era sempre assim. Voltou-se para o companheiro. Inuyasha jazia no mais completo silêncio, o que raramente acontecia quando presenciava as cenas de ciúmes de Sango e Miroku. Os olhos de Inuyasha jaziam fixos em Rin que naquele momento cumprimentava Sesshoumaru.

-Algum problema, Inuyasha? –Kagome indagou preocupada e os olhos dourados do demônio pairaram sobre si.

-Kagome, que história é essa da Rin ter feito a escolha errada?

* * *

-Sesshoumaru-sama.

-Vamos caminhar um pouco, Rin.

E isso havia sido tudo. Rin que tanto temia ter de fitar aqueles olhos dourados agora tinha de enfrentar algo ainda pior, o silêncio de Sesshoumaru. Estava acostumada com suas poucas palavras, mas havia algo diferente naquele silêncio, algo que não sabia explicar, mas que a fazia sentir-se culpada. De novo.

Jaken havia feito menção de acompanhá-los, mas estancou onde estava quando os olhos frios de Sesshoumaru caíram sobre si. O youkai-sapo nunca havia sido muito gentil ou amistoso, mas Rin sentiu um certo desprezo em suas íris fendadas assim que a viu.

Enquanto caminhava logo atrás do youkai, Rin não conseguia parar de pensar em Kohaku. Diante de Sesshoumaru aquilo parecia imensamente pior, fazia com que se sentisse pior. Estava de certa forma omitindo algo de Sesshoumaru e não estava acostumada a isso, a não ser por aquela pequena mentira com relação aos treinos de kenjutsu.

-Rin.

Sesshoumaru enfim parou de caminhar, mas manteve-se de costas para a garota. A sua frente desdobravam-se as planícies verdejantes do pequeno vilarejo e a noite lentamente as cobria. Estavam longe o suficiente. De Inuyasha, daquelas pessoas e seus olhares estranhos. Um demônio vinha visitar uma humana? É claro que o fitariam daquela forma, com desconfiança, com apreensão. Repulsa. Era realmente melhor manter-se longe deles, e, principalmente, de Jaken.

Não havia sido fácil _forçadamente_ convencer o servo de que aquele era um assunto deveras particular. As vezes Sesshoumaru se perguntava porque ainda o mantinha junto de si, mas tão logo se recordava do pequeno prazer que sentia em descontar sua ira sobre o youkai-sapo.

-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama; respondeu-lhe a garota, de cabeça baixa e ansiosa.

-Eu vim para te buscar, Rin; Sesshoumaru se voltou para trás, os olhos dourados fixos nos da garota que ao ouvir sua voz imediatamente o fitou.

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

Rin suspirou num misto de felicidade e culpa. Felicidade pelo momento mais esperado de sua vida ter enfim chegado, e culpa por não se sentir merecedora de tal felicidade naquele momento.

-Ainda deseja viver do meu lado, Rin? –continuou Sesshoumaru aproximando-se da garota.

Ela vestia o último quimono que havia lhe dado e tinha os longos cabelos presos, adornados com jóias que também haviam sido presentes seus. Mesmo assim, mesmo diante de tamanho luxo, Sesshoumaru admitia a si mesmo que a preferia com os cabelos soltos e a bailar ao sabor do vento. Era justamente a beleza simples e campestre da garota que o cativava, e mesmo estando mascarada em baixo de tanta pompa, ela ainda era capaz de resplandecer oprimindo até mesmo o brilho do ouro.

-Lembre-se, como já havia lhe dito antes, essa decisão é somente sua; completou o youkai buscando os olhos da garota, a janela de sua alma.

-Isso...; a garota deu alguns pequenos passos na direção do youkai. –Isso é tudo o que mais quero, Sesshoumaru-sama; murmurou Rin, mas Sesshoumaru manteve-se impassível.

-Sabe que terá de abandonar tudo isso? Essas pessoas? Esse vilarejo? –indagou e vendo a garota assentir com a cabeça continuou. –Sabe o quão longe as Terras do Oeste são desse lugar, não sabe?

-Sim, sei; confirmou a garota.

Sesshoumaru a mirou por um bom tempo antes de continuar.

-Ainda sim deseja vir comigo?

Rin sorriu.

-Quero.

Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez demonstrou alguma reação, parecia surpreso ante a resposta direta da garota. Aquele terno sorriso como sempre o deixava curioso, incapaz de entender o poder que tinha sobre si, algo que o deixava verdadeiramente de guarda baixa. O sorriso de Rin era a única coisa capaz de o fazer sentir-se _fraco_ e ao mesmo tempo invencível. Se pudesse receber aquele sorriso todos os dias, Sesshoumaru sabia que nada e nem ninguém seria capaz de lhe tirar aquela sensação de felicidade e plenitude. Rin era a sua verdadeira força, ainda que muitos a apontassem como sua única fraqueza.

-E por que, Rin?

A próxima indagação do youkai também havia sido direta e sabia que a resposta da garota também o seria. A relação entre eles havia sido sempre assim, direta, sem rodeios, e Sesshoumaru gostava disso. Rin corou desviando o olhar para então voltar a fitá-lo nos olhos. Suspirou e então voltou a sorrir com doçura.

-Por que você é a minha vida, Sesshoumaru-sama.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/a:** E aí gente linda, curtiram mais esse capítulo, hã? Eu particularmente gostei muito, mas vou gostar mais ainda de postar os próximos, afinal a presença do Sesshoumaru será frequente daqui para frente. E bem, eu precisava de uma certa... _tensão_, sabem? Por isso o Kohaku, mas acho que deu pra perceber que o coraçãozinho da Rin só bate por um certo youkai, né? XD

Nossa, eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com a aceitação e carinho de vocês por essa fanfic e mais ainda ao ser comparada a **Shampoo**, uma das melhores, se não a melhor, autora de Inuyasha desse site. Eu realmente amo as fanfics dessa autora, por isso, de coração, agradeço aqueles que consideraram a minha escrita tão boa quanto a dela! ^^

E, claro, espero ter vocês novamente aqui, né?

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! **REVIEWS!**

Vocês sabem que quanto mais, mais atualizações também... rsrsrs

Bjus e tudo de bom!

Ja ne! ^^


End file.
